Because of Chocolate Hearts
by genny62890
Summary: Valentine's Day story I put together today. Tis a Kranna fluff oneshot. SPOILERS. Don't read if you haven't finished the game. Sorry for the stupid title, but it's all I can come up with right now.


**Author's Note: **Sooo…yes, it's been a LOOONG time since I wrote anything, but I've honestly had no life since school started. I'm a junior this year (PRECALC SUCKS!), I got involved in drama club, and my life revolves around my viola, so I haven't really had writing time. But I had a snow day today (WOOHOO!) and I was sitting there, eating some Dove Promises (you know, the little chocolate hearts with cheesy sayings on the wrappers) and one of them inspired me to write this. A pretty lame story, oui. A pretty cliché story, oui. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia (how I wish I did)…

**Because of Chocolate Hearts**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kratos!" yelled Anna, jumping on his back.

The two of them had been traveling for weeks in the wilderness of Sylverant, making their way to the Renegade Base near Triet in order to escape from Kvar, who was pursuing them relentlessly, into Tethe'alla. Kratos wasn't sure where to go from there, but he hoped that something would happen in their favor, for once. Kratos hadn't believed in any sort of religion for a very long time, but if he had, he would have constantly been cursing whatever God (or Goddess) was hurting his chances for a new life. He was in love with Anna and would do anything she asked of him. Unfortunately, he hadn't told her, and (although he was so ashamed of it he could die) he was afraid to. It wasn't just because he feared rejection, although it did play a part; but most of the fear was that logistically, he didn't know how they would be able to be together. He was an angel of Cruxis, she, one of the key parts of the Angelus Project- he just didn't know how it would be able to work. He hated himself for thinking like that, but he just couldn't make himself think with his heart instead of his head.

"Kratos?" Anna interrupted his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Hellooo?" The seraph sighed.

"How did you even remember that today is Valentine's Day?" he asked, gently pulling Anna off of his back and setting her down. She was a tiny little thing; only about 5'2", so she had to crane her neck up to look at Kratos, who was a full foot taller than her.

"I know because I'm a genius!" She answered brightly, and then, when she saw Kratos' eyebrows raised, "…and because I've been keeping track."

"I see. We're getting close to Triet, and we may as well stop there today for supplies before we head to the Renegade Base." Said Kratos as he began to pack up their camp. "The desert begins just over that hill. It's pretty exposed, so stay close."

"Yes, sir!"

An hour later, they walked into Triet.

"Bleccch!" said Anna. "I HATE the heat! WHY is it so warm around here?"

Kratos very patiently explained about Efreet, the Summon Spirit. Anna listened intently as she grabbed food and gels. When he had finished, she said, "Efreet's the Summon Spirit of Fire, right? So where's the Summon Spirit of, like, Ice, or something? Shouldn't there be an opposite somewhere?"

"There is, actually, in Tethe'alla, where we're headed. When we go to Tethe'alla, we end up in the coldest part, in contrast to our desert here."

"Does it snow there?"

"All the time."

"Can we stay the night there?" Anna asked, her eyes wide.

_How can I say "no" to that face?_ Kratos thought. "Yes, there's a city there."

"Woohoo!" she cheered. Then, "Kratos, I have a few more things I need to buy. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine. Let's meet at the entrance."

"Sounds good!"

Anna skipped off. Kratos stood near the entrance to the city, keeping his eyes out for Desians. It was hard not to just keep watching Anna as she bounced (it was the only word to describe it) around, buying things, chatting with shopkeepers, playing with kids. For someone who hated the heat so much, she sure seemed to have a lot of energy. Why, WHY couldn't he say it? She HAD to know his feelings for her…but then again, she was notoriously oblivious. She was playing with a little boy now, laughing. It was good to see her so cheerful, Kratos thought. When he had first rescued her from Kvar's ranch, she didn't smile or even talk for almost a week. As their journey went on, she began to speak a few words when he would ask her questions, and then more and more. It had been about four months now, and she would smile and laugh and chatter, except- every once in a while, something would remind her of her life in that cold, dark, cell, and the smile would fade from her face, and she would be depressed for a while. Kratos hated these times. He wanted her to always be smiling and laughing, but- logically, it couldn't happen. How on earth could _he, _a 4000-something-year-old-angel-of-Cruxis-who-practically-sent-her-to-that-hellhole ever hope to make her happy? But-but-

"Kratos? Are you okay?" a concerned –and very familiar- voice asked.

Internally cursing himself for letting his concentration slip, the seraph answered Anna, "Yes-it's nothing." But it _wasn't _nothing. It was EVERYTHING. "Let's go. Anything else?"

"Nope! Ready to go!"

The two made it to the Renegade Base quickly, Kratos easily fighting off the monsters they encountered. During every battle, Anna's heart would beat faster, worrying about Kratos. She knew that Kratos would hate it if he knew that she worried, so she tried not to show it. What would she do if Kratos were to- no, she mustn't think about that. Kratos couldn't-. She knew what her parents would say if they were alive and with her: "There's no way you've fallen in love with _him_. You're too young. It's just a crush; besides, there's no way he returns your feelings." And it was true; the last part, anyway. She was just a girl, really; she was only 20. And she wasn't anything special, except to the Desians- and he really was a Desian, if you thought about it. Except- he was different. He rescued her, for no reason she could see. He stayed with her, he protected her, he made her laugh. She hadn't laughed since she had been captured- until Kratos showed up. How could she not be in love with him? Except- there was no way she was even close to his league. He was intelligent, wise, strong, not to mention- gorgeous. And when he smiled- oh, when he smiled! What was _she_ compared to him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Kratos noticed Anna's mood dropping, and felt his own drop with hers. "We're almost to the hangar." He said quietly, partly to not disturb her, partly to ensure they weren't heard. Anna didn't know this, but the Renegades didn't know they were there. Kratos had cut himself off from Cruxis, and he hadn't had time to take any Rheiards when he left. The only person he had told was Yuan, who had previously infiltrated the Renegades. Yuan gave him a key to the hangar and some directions, and warned Kratos to only use the base in case of emergencies. Well, Kratos had decided, this qualified as an emergency.

They reached the hangar. "K-Kratos?" Anna said, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't know how to fly one of these!"

"Come on this one, then." replied Kratos, climbing onto the nearest Rheiard. He helped Anna up behind him on the seat, and she clutched his waist. He took off, each of them hoping their quickly-beating hearts wouldn't give them away to the other.

Kratos landed the Rheiard outside of Flanoir. Anna let go of Kratos, albeit reluctantly, and slid off. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen so much snow in my life!" She went dancing in circles, her face turned to the sky, laughing. He caught her hand without thinking. When she looked at him confusedly, he consciously dropped it and said, "We should go into the city and get a place to stay." He then led the way.

_Later that night…_

Kratos was lying on his bed, contemplating the stupidity of Valentine's Day, when a knock came at his door.

"Yes?" he called. "Come in."

The door opened and Anna came in shyly. "Take a walk with me?" she asked.

He smiled one of those smiles, and answered, "All right."

Five minutes later, they stood across from the church, looking out over the city. "It really is beautiful, isn't it? I could live here forever." Anna said dreamily. "Oh…by the way, Kratos, I have something for you."

"Huh?" said Kratos, and regretted it instantly. Of all the times to be inarticulate-but Anna just laughed as she dug around in her bag.

"Look!" she said, pulling out chocolate hearts wrapped in foil. "I bought them in Triet. They have little messages on the inside of the wrappers." She laughed again. "They're probably really cheesy, but they looked like fun." She pulled him down onto a nearby bench. "Try one."

Kratos unwrapped one. Popping the chocolate in his mouth, he read the message on the inside: "'_Chocolate. Always your Valentine.'_" He snorted. "You were right; these are cheesy."

Anna read hers as well: "'_Sleep under the stars tonight.' _That would be freezing! Do they realize that these are made for a winter holiday?"

Together, they ate chocolate and laughed at the ridiculous suggestions on the foil. Until Kratos got one that said _Think with your heart, not your head._ This struck him with such force that he fell silent. Anna noticed immediately and asked, "What's wrong, Kratos?"

_Do it._ Said a voice in his head. _Just go for it. _

He argued, _But what do I have to offer her? I'm an ex-Seraph. I'm nothing._

_JUST DO IT. _Retorted the voice.

"Anna…" he said quietly.

"…Yes?" she said back, just as quietly.

"I…" began Kratos, and then the words just came pouring out. "I love you. I love you so much I can barely stand it, but I can't stop. I know I have nothing for you, and if you want, you can just walk away now, but…" and then he couldn't go on.

Anna, meanwhile, sat motionless. Kratos was about to go bury himself in a hole somewhere when she finally said, "You…love me?"

"Yes, yes. And I'll leave right now if you want me to, but I just…I just…" he looked at the ground, trying to bore a hole in it with his eyes.

"I…I love you too, Kratos!" He looked up to see her eyes full of tears, but happy ones. "I'm so glad…I never want to leave you!"

And then, he was kissing her. They kissed for a long time, and then walked back to the hotel hand in hand to start their lives over with each other. _I've never loved Valentine's Day so much._

**Author's Note: **Well? Didja like it? I've gotta update this soon because IT WON'T BE VALENTINE'S DAY FOR MUCH LONGER. ((cries)) I wish I had a valentine…I wish Kratos was my valentine. Anyway, if some of it seems disjointed (the long paragraphs, for example), that's because it's like Kratos' and Anna's thoughts, but not quite. Like third person thoughts. Does that make any sense? Probably not. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Review, s'il vous plait! Je t'aime!


End file.
